The adventures Of The Straw Hat Gang
by Whatwhataman
Summary: Ok here it is my first Fan Fiction. This is like the title says about the adventures of Luffy and his crew. They get a new member who is...well Come abord and Find out.Ps. Sry if some of the spellings wrong.In the later chapters there will be romance Plea
1. Chapter 1: Adventure

"I need more adventure in my life" Nick said as he sat along the beach. Well unknown to Nick adventure was coming for him.

"I need more adventure" Nick said again. "Why do you need adventure?" Molly Nick's best friend asked. "Its just I'll get know were on this island. Like **Kingdom hearts." **What's kingdom Hearts" Molly asked." I have no clue…." Nick replied "Well you better get one because it looks like we have company. Nick looked over his shoulder to see a couple of pirates walking towards them. Now normally he would have ran or just give them his money. But this time he was going to do something different.

What will Nick do? Will he fight and win. Or will he fight and get his fat ass kicked.

Nick: Hey Nick is your name and your based on you.

Whatwhataman: Well um……….JUST STAY TUNED


	2. Chapter 2 Bullets and Raindeer

As the Pirates came closer Nicks mind went faster. "What do I do what do I do" Nicks brain kept repeating over and over and over.

"Hey you" the pirates called out when they were but a few feet away. "Give us your money and the girl" they called out. At that split second Nick stood up Raised his fist and actually hit one of the pirates. The one pirate fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Wrong move you little bastered" the pirate still standing said. As he said that he lifted up a gun.

At a restaurant across the street from the beach Luffy was eating like a pig. Zolo (Yes that's what I'm calling him) like the rest of the crew were waiting for Luffy to finish up. Chopper the crews Doctor stood up at the smell of gun power. "What's wrong Chopper" Nami asked. As she said that there was a loud BANG. Every one (even Luffy) Looked at the spot were the shot came from. The crew ran to the spot to try and help. When they got there they saw a boy no older then 14 bleeding holding his arm. "Is that the best you can do" he yelled at the pirates. What the boy did next shocked every one. He took his hand of his arm and started beating the shit out of them. When he was done both the pirates were on the ground an inch from death.

Nick Stumbled and feel to the ground. With all his strength he looked up to see more pirates. "Make it quick" he said "I do the same for you". But to Nicks surprise they came over and picked him up and started walking. "You leave him alone" Molly shouted as she came running over. "He needs help" chopper told the scared looking girl. Molly looked into his eyes and she could tell that they were telling the truth.

When Nick awoke on a soft cot. "Wow what a weird dream" Nick said. He looked to his right arm to see chopper fixing it. "O my fucking god" he said. "Theirs no need to swear".said Chopper "Sorry but what in the seven hells are u" "I'm a reindeer" chopper replied. "But but" but before Nick could finish what he was about to say Chopper said" I ate a Devil fruit" "O I see Nick replied" Now stop moving and stay still I need to get the bullet out of you" chopper said. "So I really was shot" Nick said. But before chopper could answer the rest of the crew came down the stairs of the merry go." Ah I see you met chopper." Nami said. "What type of pirates are you" Nick asked. "Were the pirates that your going to join" Luffy yelled. WAM , "Quiet Luffy chopper needs to work" Nami said after smashing Luffy in the head. "Ah god dam it" Nick said as chopper pulled the bullet from his arm" "Now" Nick said after sitting up. "What's this about me joining pirates?" Luffy replied "Well after you beat the shit out of those pirates. And we need more crew mates." Well I….." but before he could finish this happend

**To be continued**

Whatwhatamn: Now…NO MORE CHAPTERS until more people read this and

Luffy: O come on pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.

Whatwhataman: NO Luffy.

Luffy: Aww your no fun.


End file.
